Un caso en navidad
by jhret
Summary: Especial navideño de Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**22 de diciembre.**

* * *

La navidad, una época de paz y alegría en donde muchos aprovechan para expresar lo que sienten en forma de regalos o pasando la tan esperada época junto con sus seres queridos.

Los grandes banquetes, las exorbitantes fiestas y las increíbles decoraciones, son algunas de las cosas que nunca faltan en esta festividad, aunque algunos optan por tener una pequeña reunión familiar e invitar a uno que otro amigo cercano con el fin de repartir regalos mutuamente y celebrar. Sea cual sea la forma de celebrar todas tienen algo en común y es el espíritu navideño de aquellos que la festejan.

Son muy pocos los que no celebran la navidad, no a muchos se les ha apagado el espíritu festivo y el amor por convivir con los que ama. Entre los que no tienen buena perspectiva hacia la navidad está un astuto y un tanto amargado zorro el cual se encontraba cómodamente dormido… hasta que fue interrumpido por la alarma del despertador.

-Ag. – Se quejó el zorro despertándose fastidiado intentando atinarle con su mano a ciegas al despertador colocado en una mesa de noche al lado de su cama. – Que fastidio. – Dijo el zorro logrando apagar el despertador y levantándose de su cama mientras se restregaba la cara con sus patas.

Fue hasta el baño para ducharse, luego se vistió con su traje de policía y caminó hasta su pequeña cocina, allí abrió el refrigerador y vio su contenido, no había muchas cosas dentro de este, pero tenía lo suficiente para desayunar.

Luego de comer encendió un enano televisor y se sentó en un desgastado sillón. Los canales estaban repletos de especiales navideños y anuncios de rebajas de diferentes productos en los centros comerciales. El zorro cambiaba los canales con rapidez ya que la mayoría de cosas no le interesaban.

El claxon de un automóvil comenzó a sonar reiteradamente enfrente de su casa, se asomó por la ventana para ver lo que era y vio que una patrulla de policía estaba ocasionando ese gran escándalo.

Era su compañera de trabajo que lo esperaba para irse al edificio de la ZPD. No quería hacerla esperar y apagó el televisor, después salió de su casa dejando la puerta principal cerrada con llave y se apresuró a acercarse a la patrulla.

-Apúrate Nick, llegaremos tarde. – Gritó una coneja desde el asiento del conductor de la patrulla.

-Voy. – Respondió el zorro sin entusiasmo acelerando el paso hasta llegar a la puerta del asiento del copiloto y subiéndose a la patrulla. – Cielos pelusa, no vamos tarde, podrías tomarte las cosas con calma. – Le dijo a la coneja burlonamente.

-Como sea. – Habló la coneja acelerando el vehículo.

Ambos iban dentro del vehículo en movimiento el cual transitaba las alargadas autopistas de la ciudad, quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran a su lugar de trabajo, así que fueron lento, no solo por no tener prisa, sino también por el tráfico que se formó repentinamente y que los dejó atrapados en una larga fila de automóviles detenidos en una carretera esperando al cambio de color del semáforo.

-Faltan pocos días para la navidad. – Dijo la coneja mientras miraba por la ventana de la patrulla concentrando su atención en una tienda de árboles de navidad.

-Si… - Respondió el zorro sin prestarle importancia.

\- ¿Qué harás ese día? – Preguntó la coneja entusiasmada.

-Nada. – Expresó el zorro con un tono seco y cortante en su voz.

-Vamos Nick, es imposible que nadie haga nada, el solo hecho de respirar ya es hacer algo. – Insistió la coneja con intenciones de molestar a Nick.

-Está bien zanahorias, corregiré lo que dije. No haré nada importante. –

\- ¿No te reunirás con tu familia? ¿o con algún amigo a celebrar la navidad? –

-La única familia que tengo es mi madre y ella está viajando por el mundo, supongo que lo único que recibiré de ella será algún típico y tonto mensaje de texto deseándome una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo. – El zorro rio leve y tristemente después de hablar. - ¿Qué planes tienes tú? –

-Mis padres me invitaron a que pasara la navidad en Bunnyburow con ellos, quieren tenerme allí ya que no los he visitado desde que vine a Zootopia. –

\- Ojalá la pases bien en tu reunión navideña. - Dijo el zorro con ironía.

-Oye Nick, tal vez…-

\- ¿Qué? Sientes lastima por mi soledad y me vas a invitar a tu reunión familiar, no gracias zanahorias, solo estorbaría, además me sentiría muy incómodo. – Nick interrumpió a Judy.

Judy guardó silencio después de que Nick hablara, se concentró en seguir conduciendo ya que el trafico comenzó a dispersarse lo que los dejo continuar con su transcurso a su trabajo sin retraso alguno.

Cuando llegaron al ZPD estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones en donde todas las mañanas el jefe Bogo les asignaba trabajos y les daba charlas a todos los oficiales.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en unas sillas junto a varios oficiales, la mayoría mucho más grandes que ellos. Esperaron un rato y el jefe Bogo entró al lugar con una actitud firme e imponente.

-Bien. – Habló el búfalo con una voz amenazante. – Supongo que todos saben que hoy es 22 de diciembre, eso significa que falta muy poco para la navidad. –

Todos los animales del lugar comenzaron a festejar y a hablar entre sí generando un gran caos y mucho escándalo que hizo que el búfalo frunciera el ceño.

-Sin embargo. – Habló el jefe Bogo casi gritando. – Eso no es una excusa para que dejen a un lado sus labores como oficiales. – Todos los animales se calmaron y se deprimieron un poco por oír esto. – Pero no se preocupen, se les dejará ir temprano el 24 para que puedan estar con sus familias a tiempo para celebrar la navidad. – Los oficiales se alegraron por eso. – Y no olviden que aquellos que vallan a viajar para pasar esta festividad en otro lado deberá reportarse hoy para pedir el permiso de ausencia y no verse afectado por faltar al trabajo en los siguientes días. – Una vez el jefe bogo terminó de hablar se retiró del lugar.

Los animales fueron saliendo poco a poco, su única labor era la de patrullar y vigilar la ciudad para asegurarse de que nadie perturbara la paz y la tranquilidad de los ciudadanos.

-Vamos pelusa. – Dijo Nick mientras estiraba sus brazos para relajar su cuerpo. – Hagamos rápido nuestro trabajo para ir a descansar temprano. –

-Claro. – Dijo Judy caminando junto a su compañero para salir del lugar. – Oh, casi lo olvido. – Dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el zorro mirándola fijamente.

-Tengo que ir con el jefe Bogo para reportar mi a usencia el 24. Recuerda que iré a Bunnyburow para pasar la navidad con mis padres. –

-Es verdad ¿Cuándo vas a salir de la ciudad? –

-Mañana en la noche. –

Luego de hablar Judy corrió hacia la oficina del jefe Bogo mientras que Nick se quedó quieto esperándola.

«Así que se irá mañana… Bueno, pediré comida a domicilio y buscaré algo interesante que ver en la televisión, tal vez salga a algún bar y pase toda la noche allí, igual que mis últimas navidades.», pensó Nick sobre lo que haría el día de navidad.

El zorro esperó bastante tiempo sin moverse del lugar en donde se había separado de la coneja. Judy no volvía y eso lo empezaba a desesperar, ya todos los demás policías se habían ido y el único que quedaba ahí era él.

Judy volvió y se disculpó con Nick por haber tardado tanto, luego se dispusieron a salir a patrullar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar sus nombres ser mencionados.

-Wilde, Hopps. – Gritó el jefe Bogo desde su oficina.

Ambos fueron corriendo a donde estaba el jefe Bogo y entraron a su oficina, el jefe los invitó a sentarse en unas sillas enfrente de su escritorio y luego él tomó asiento.

-Acaba de llegar un caso. Al parecer algún amargado robó una tienda de decoraciones navideñas y causó un caos. Necesito que lo atrapen rápido, no podemos dejar que alguien así perturbe la felicidad de los ciudadanos. – El jefe Bogo sacó una hoja y se la dio a Nick. – Aquí tienen la dirección de la tienda y la información de su dueño. –

Nick y Judy se levantaron de la silla y se apresuraron a ir hasta su patrulla para conducir rápidamente hasta la tienda.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la tienda se encontraron con un sitio bastante desordenado y con muchas estanterías y vitrinas vacías, también estaba una marmota bastante alterada y asustada.

\- ¿Él es…? - Preguntó Judy en voz baja.

-Su nombre es Tony, es el dueño de la tienda. – Respondió Nick en el mismo tono.

-Sígueme, y déjame hablar a mí. –

Caminaron hacia la marmota el cual los observó mientras se acercaban y, gracias a sus uniformes, reconoció que eran policías lo que hizo que se calmara.

-Buenos días señor, soy la oficial Judy y él es el oficial Nick, estamos aquí para atrapar al ladrón que vino a su tienda. –

-Habla con él, pelusa, yo iré a investigar. – Dijo Nick.

-Necesito que me diga como sucedió el robo. – Judy sacó una libreta y un lapicero en forma de zanahoria y miró a la marmota.

-Unos animales enmascarados llegaron a la tienda y me amenazaron con un arma, se llevaron todo el dinero y también se llevaron las cosas que iba a vender que tenía en la tienda. –

\- ¿Podría decirme cuantos animales eran? –

-Eran tres animales. –

\- ¿Hay alguna característica que los identifique? ¿Alguna altura o vestimenta? –

\- Los tres llevaban mascaras de muñecos de nieve y usaban suéteres navideños, aparte de eso los tres eran bastante grandes y corpulentos. –

-Bien. – Judy anotaba todo lo que le decía Tony. – ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pudiera decirme que sea útil para encontrar a esos ladrones? –

-No. – Dijo Tony desanimado.

-No se preocupe, atraparemos a los ladrones. – Dijo Judy dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

Mientras que Judy hablaba con Tony, Nick buscó por toda la tienda alguna pista sobre los animales. También usaba su celular para tomarle fotos a las vitrinas vacías y a las estanterías, esto lo hacía para tener mas evidencia para encarcelar a los ladrones una vez los atraparan.

Cuando revisó una de las estanterías encontró un pequeño papel arrugado, lo desenvolvió y vio que el papel tenia escrito una especie de lista la cual decía.

 _Decoraciones navideñas- 22 de diciembre_

 _Alimentos para el banquete – 23 de diciembre en la tienda de Bill._

 _Decorar la casa – 24 de diciembre_

 _Celebrar la fiesta - 25 de diciembre a la media noche._

Inmediatamente Nick volvió con Judy y le mostró el papel con la lista, ella lo observó y se detuvo a pensar.

-Estos ladrones planear celebrar la navidad con cosas robadas, ya tienen las decoraciones y mañana irán a la tienda de un tal Bill por los alimentos para el banquete. – Dijo Judy pensando.

-Zanahorias, la tienda de Bill es un supermercado en donde hay una gran variedad de frutas y verduras, es muy conocido y estas épocas tiene muchos clientes. – Dijo Nick.

-Entonces vamos mañana a esa tienda y atrapemos a los ladrones. –

-Pero no sabemos a qué hora van a atacar. –

-Lo sé, por eso estaremos desde las siete de la mañana en la tienda de Bill. –

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Nick.

\- Mañana atraparemos a los ladrones por ahora tenemos el resto del día libre. – Respondió Judy.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir a hacer algo?, podemos ir por un helado o tal vez entrar a un cine y ver alguna película. – Dijo Nick alegre.

-Lo siento Nick, volveré a mi apartamento para empacar mis cosas, recuerda que mañana en la noche iré a visitar a mis padres y celebraré la navidad junto a ellos. –

-Sí, claro… Bueno, nos vemos mañana pelusa. –

A Nick se le había olvidado que Judy viajaba mañana a Bunnyburrow para visitar a sus padres. El recordar eso lo hacía entristecer ya que, aunque no lo aceptaba, se sentía triste por pasar otra solitaria navidad, pero disimuló esto y se fue.

Ya en su casa, el zorro se quitó su uniforme de policía y se puso ropa cómoda, luego vio durante varias horas televisión, comió una sopa instantánea y finalmente se recostó en su cama y durmió para levantarse temprano al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**23 de diciembre**

* * *

Judy y Nick fueron a "la tienda de Bill" a las siete de la mañana. Hablaron con el dueño del lugar el cual era un educado cerdo llamado Bill, le advirtieron sobre los ladrones que planeaban asaltar su negocio y le pidieron que los dejara quedarse vigilando dentro de la tienda a lo cual él accedió.

Ambos se dedicaron a esperar pacientemente dentro del lugar estando atentos a cualquier señal de los ladrones. Cada vez que entraba un cliente ambos volteaban su mirada hacia la puerta, pero se decepcionaban al ver que solo era alguien común y corriente.

-Oye pelusa, ¿quieres algo? – Preguntó Nick tomando un paquete de papas de uno de los estantes del supermercado.

-Nick, deja eso, se supone que estamos vigilando, no de compras. – Respondió Judy algo irritada.

Nick dejó el paquete de papas en el estante y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Judy. – Espero que esos ladrones aparezcan pronto para poder arrestarlos y luego irme a mi casa a descansar. – Dijo el zorro.

Judy alzó su cabeza para ver directamente a la cara a su compañero que era mas alto que ella. – Oye, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión y acompañarme a ir a la casa de mis padres. –

-Ya te lo dije, eso sería muy incómodo tanto para tus padres como para mí. – Nick agachó su cabeza para ver el rostro de Judy. - ¿Te preocupas por mí? –

-Me parece muy triste que alguien pasé la navidad solo. –

-No te preocupes por mí, pelusa. Si te sirve de consuelo, esta no es la primera navidad en la que estoy solo. – Nick sonrió para tranquilizar a Judy.

\- ¿Odias la navidad? – Preguntó Judy.

-No la odio, simplemente no la he celebrado en un largo tiempo y ya se volvió para mí un día mas del año que no tiene importancia. – Dijo Nick con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Ven. – Judy le hizo señas a Nick para que la siguiera.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Nick.

\- Hay un pequeño centro comercial cerca, vamos un rato. – Dijo Judy.

-Pero se supone que debemos vigilar, ¿acaso la responsable coneja policía quiere evitar su trabajo? –

-Ya casi van a ser las doce, hemos estado desde las siete de la mañana aquí, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. – Dijo Judy despreocupada.

-Los ladrones podrían venir mientras nosotros no estamos. -

-No lo creo, a estas horas las calles están llenas de animales y las carreteras estancadas por el tráfico. – Dijo Judy.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Nick de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la tienda de Bill junto con Judy.

-Si. – Judy abrió la puerta dejando ver a una gran multitud de animales caminar por las calles y a la calle enfrente del lugar llena de vehículos detenidos por en tránsito.

Nick abrió los ojos y dejó caer sus orejas impresionado por la predicción de la coneja. - ¿Cómo sabias que las calles estarían así? - Preguntó impresionado.

-Siempre soy yo la que conduce la patrulla, por eso memoricé las horas en las que el tránsito es mas pesado y también cuando las calles están llenas de ciudadanos. – Judy miro a Nick con una expresión confiada y orgullosa en su rostro. – Si esos ladrones van a atacar por lo menos tendrán que esperar a que pasen unas horas para que las calles se despejen y puedan huir. –

Ambos se fueron al centro comercial que Judy había mencionado y, sin preocuparse por los ladrones, caminaron por allí, a veces se detenían a mirar tiendas.

Muchas de las tiendas tenían enormes descuentos en sus productos, desde joyería hasta aparatos electrónicos, todo estaba plagado de comercio.

Luego de que caminaran decidieron comer algo en un pequeño restaurante, mientras esperaban que su comida les fuera entregada hablaron de muchas cosas y cuando llegaron sus alimentos los devoraron con gusto.

Al terminar de comer pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del restaurante. Planeaban volver a la tienda de Bill a seguir vigilando, pero antes de que lo hicieran Judy le pidió a Nick que fuera a revisar que su patrulla de policía estuviera bien.

Nick obedeció a Judy y se dirigió hacia un estacionamiento que estaba a unas cuadras alejado de la tienda que tenían que vigilar, en ese lugar habían guardado su patrulla de policía ya que no podían dejarla estacionada en la calle.

En el estacionamiento Nick comprobó el estado de la patrulla, esta se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y no había ningún problema con el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que tuvieran que llevarse el vehículo. Decidió volver con su compañera y mientras caminaba se topó con una pequeña tienda de joyería, por una ventana pudo ver varios anillos, collares y pulseras, todas con diamantes incrustados. Entre todos esos accesorios hubo uno que le llamó la atención, un collar con una figurilla de una zanahoria era lo que lo atraía y sin pensarlo entró a la tienda.

«Supongo que puedo comprarle un regalo», pensó Nick acercándose al animal que atendía el lugar para comprar ese collar.

Al momento en el que compró el collar, el animal que atendía la tienda se lo entregó dentro de una diminuta y elegante caja de color carmesí forrada en terciopelo, Nick lo recibió y lo guardó dentro de su uniforme, salió de la tienda y siguió su camino hacia el lugar que debía vigilar.

Ya no había tantos animales y el tránsito en las calles se había dispersado y poco a poco Nick se acercaba a su destino. Caminaba lenta y despreocupadamente, nada lo molestaba, pero de repente alguien lo cogió del brazo y lo llamó.

-Hey oficial. – Dijo una extraña voz un poco aguda y con un acento callejero.

Nick volteó a mirar y vio a dos comadrejas que usaban ropas desgastadas, una de las comadrejas lo tenía agarrado del brazo y la otra tenía una cámara entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Nick el cual fue cegado momentáneamente por la comadreja que tenía la cámara el cual le acababa de tomar una foto.

-Aquí tiene su foto jefe, serán veinte grandes. – Dijo la comadreja que lo agarraba del brazo.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ninguna foto! – Dijo Nick fastidiado.

La comadreja que lo agarraba del brazo saltó y le colocó un gorro de navidad y la otra comadreja le volvió a tomar otra foto.

-Listo, serán otros veinte. – Dijo la comadreja dejándolo de agarrar y cogiendo las dos fotografías que salieron de la cámara, las agitó un poco para que la imagen se revelara y se las dio a Nick, luego le quitó el gorro que le puso y estiró su brazo esperando a que el zorro le pagara.

-No voy a pagar por esas fotos, ni siquiera las pedí. – Dijo Nick.

-Ya tomamos las fotos, no nos robe y páguenos oficial. –

Nick sacó varios billetes de sus bolsillos y se los dio con rabia a comadreja. – Tengan y no molesten mas, sucios estafadores. – Luego de decir esto las comadrejas tomaron el dinero y se fueron y Nick guardó las fotografías sin siquiera mirarlas.

Finalmente, el zorro llegó a la tienda y lo primero que se encontró al abrir la puerta fue a Judy y a Bill sentados en el suelo, atados con una cuerda y con una tira de cinta en sus bocas que les impedía hablar. Rápidamente los liberó de sus ataduras y les preguntó sobre lo que les había pasado. Judy le explicó que mientras que él no estaba los ladrones entraron al lugar llevándose varios alimentos y dejándolos atados a ella y al dueño del supermercado.

Lo único que pudieron hacer luego del robo fue disculparse con Bill por no haber podido evitar que asaltaran su local, luego volvieron a la patrulla y condujeron por las calles en busca de los ladrones, pero fue inútil, no pudieron encontrar nada.

Nick se sentía culpable por no haber estado con Judy para confrontar a los ladrones y ella intentaba animarlo y consolarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Como ya había comenzado a anochecer, Judy condujo hasta su apartamento y se estacionó enfrente.

-Ya tengo que ir a la estación de trenes para volver con mis padres. – Dijo Judy con una voz delicada. – Cuida de la patrulla mientras no estoy, ¿sí? – Miró a Nick y le sonrió con ternura.

-Te acompañaré hasta la estación. – Respondió Nick deprimido.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –

-Quiero hacerlo. –

Judy bajó del vehículo y entró a su apartamento, al cabo de unos minutos salió cargando una maleta que era igual de grande que ella, Nick la ayudó a meter la maleta dentro de la patrulla y luego fueron hasta la estación de trenes, esta vez el que conducía era Nick. Al llegar ambos se bajaron de la patrulla y Judy abrazó a Nick.

-Nos veremos luego Nick. –

-Claro. –

Judy le entregó la libreta con la información que había anotado cuando habló con Tony, el dueño de la tienda de decoraciones navideñas y también le dio el papel arrugado que él encontró en ese mismo lugar.

-Sé que puedes atrapar a esos ladrones. – Judy lo miro con esperanza.

\- ¿Dudas de mí? – Nick sonrió con picardía.

-Claro que no, zorro astuto. – Judy volvió a abrazar a Nick.

-Casi se me olvida. – Nick metió su mano dentro de un bolsillo. – Ten. – Sacó su mano y le entregó a Judy la caja que contenía el collar que compró.

Judy abrió la caja y vio el collar. – Es hermoso Nick, gracias. – Dijo volviendo a cerrar la caja y guardándola dentro de la maleta que cargaba.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Judy caminó hacia el interior de la estación perdiéndose entre la multitud de animales del lugar volviéndose imperceptible para la vista de Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**24 de diciembre.**

* * *

Nick estaba acostado en su cama sin ánimos de hacer nada, toda la mañana la pasó así. Seguía algo deprimido por no haber podido ayudar a Judy el día anterior y no lograr atrapar a los ladrones, pero eso no era todo, también se sentía triste por la ausencia de la coneja la cual debería estar preparándose para celebrar la navidad junto a sus padres.

Él quería pasar esta festividad junto a su compañera y, en el fondo, se arrepentía un poco de no haber aceptado la invitación que le hizo la coneja. Y, para empeorar las cosas, era su deber atrapar a los ladrones y sabía que Judy confiaba en que él lo haría, pero no tenía muchas pistas sobre el paradero de los ladrones y no se le ocurría nada para intentar encontrarlos.

Completamente rendido, Nick se rehusó a salir de casa y buscar a los ladrones, pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que no los podría encontrar. Decidió quedarse en su casa y perder el tiempo durmiendo o viendo algo en la televisión, y así fue, todo su día se la pasó haciendo eso y a las cinco de la tarde decidió salir de su casa solo para ir a comprar algo para comer.

Antes de que saliera en busca de alimentos, arregló un poco su habitación ya que había montones de ropa tirados por el piso y embaces vacíos de sopas instantáneas o de ensaladas junto a un par de vasos sucios.

Estaba por terminar de recoger la ropa del suelo y solo quedaba su uniforme de policía, lo cogió con sus patas y lo miró fijamente, lo iba a guardar, pero repentinamente dos objetos salieron de uno de los bolsillos del uniforme y cayeron al suelo, Nick los recogió y vio que eran las fotos que le habían tomado las comadrejas. Se quedó observándolas detenidamente riéndose un poco de lo ridículo que se veía en las fotos y, en ese momento, un pequeño detalle en las fotos le llamó la atención. Detrás de él se podían ver a los ladrones subirse a una camioneta roja y el número de la matrícula del vehículo se podía reconocer.

Nick abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se colocó rápidamente su uniforme de policía, salió de su casa y se subió a su patrulla de policía estacionada enfrente de su casa. Ya que conocía el número de la matricula podía rastrearla.

Condujo rápido y un poco imprudente hasta llegar al departamento de vehículos en donde trabajaba su amigo Flash. Cuando llegó eran las siete de la noche y los trabajadores del departamento estaban alistándose para irse a sus casas. Entró velozmente y buscó a Flash, cuando lo encontró el perezoso estaba preparándose para irse colocándose una chaqueta con calma y lentitud.

-Flash, amigo. – Dijo Nick apresurado acercándose al perezoso.

-Nick… hola… ¿qué…haces…aquí? – Preguntó Flash a una muy baja velocidad.

-Amigo, necesito que rastrees una matrícula. Sé que ya estas a punto de irte, pero necesito que me hagas este favor. – Dijo Nick nervioso y apresurado.

-Claro. – Dijo Flash.

Flash caminó hacia su escritorio de trabajo a mínima velocidad y sin prisa, al ver esto Nick se ponía ansioso y se desesperaba por lo que decidió tomar al perezoso de uno de sus brazos y arrastrarlo hacia su escritorio.

El perezoso rastreó el número de la matricula que Nick le dio cuando estuvieron en su escritorio, como resultado de esto Flash le pudo dar una dirección a Nick quien se despidió de su amigo cuando obtuvo la dirección y salió del departamento.

Dispuesto a ir a la dirección que consiguió, se subió a la patrulla y, antes de arrancar, quiso ver qué hora era y se sorprendió al verla.

\- ¿¡Las once de la noche!? – Dijo con fuerza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí dentro? No es momento de distraerme, debo atrapar a esos ladrones y no decepcionar a Judy. –

Nick fue hacia el lugar que le indicaba la dirección y se estacionó frente a una casa algo grande y muy decorada con luces y figuras navideñas, el interior de la casa estaba completamente oscuro, era como si nadie estuviera adentro.

Sin pensarlo buscó la forma de entrar, intentó por la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada entonces optó por entrar por alguna ventana y lo logró forzando una.

Ya estando dentro de la casa desenfundó una pistola tranquilizante que colgaba del cinturón de su uniforme y se preparó para atrapar a los ladrones. Revisó todo el primer piso sin encontrar a los ladrones. Pudo escuchar como alguien caminaba en el segundo pisó y subió unas escaleras que lo llevarían ahí.

 **25 de diciembre.**

* * *

Ya era navidad y los fuegos artificiales lanzados a las afueras de la casa, los bulliciosos animales vecinos y el sonido de un reloj dentro de la casa alertaban eso.

En ese instante Nick subió al último escalón y se encontró de frente con una puerta cerrada. Coloco su pata en la perilla mientras que con la otra cargaba la pistola tranquilizante, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró con fuerza apuntando a ciegas con su arma. En eso un extraño animal lo agarró de la cintura y lo alzó. Nick se resistió forcejeando y para liberarse mordió el brazo del extraño animal que inmediatamente lo soltó y gritó de dolor. Nick cayó al suelo confundido ya que la voz del animal le era familiar.

Las luces se prendieron y una multitud de animales gritó ¡Feliz navidad! Nick observó sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que los animales que estaban allí eran el jefe bogo, Judy y otros compañeros del trabajo, volteó a mirar y vio a Garraza sobándose su brazo, a Tony y a Bill.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Nick sin saber a quién o a donde mirar. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-La oficial Hopps planeó todo esto para darte una sorpresa y para que no pasaras solo la navidad, todos los presentes quisimos ayudar y hablamos con Tony y con Bill para que nos ayudaran no solo con los alimentos y las decoraciones, sino también con fingir el robo. – Explicó el jefe Bogo mientras que ayudaba a Nick a levantarse.

-Ya es navidad, ¿Qué les parece si festejamos? – Dijo Bill señalando una mesa con un agradable y gigantesco festín.

Todos comenzaron a comer y a festejar, incluso brindaron con un excelente vino y se desearon una feliz navidad. Con el paso del tiempo algunos animales se fueron ya que tenían compromisos en otros lados.

Judy caminó hacia unas escaleras y subió a la terraza de la casa, Nick se dio cuenta de esto y la siguió. Ambos se recostaron contra una baranda y observaron las casas cercanas admirando sus decoraciones, el viento chocaba contra sus cuerpos refrescándolos y agitando sus pelajes.

\- ¿No se supone que ibas a estar con tus padres? – Dijo Nick sin voltear su mirada.

-Les dije que iría con ellos para el año nuevo. –

-Entonces… todo fue fingido. –

-Si. –

\- ¿Los robos? –

-Si. –

\- ¿Los ladrones? –

-Si-

\- ¿Las comadrejas que me tomaron las fotos y me cobraron muy caro? –

-No, eso no fue fingido, creo que te estafaron. –

-Si. – Respondió Nick riendo.

-Ten. – Judy le dio dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo a Nick, una diminuta y otra mas grande. –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Nick miró las etiquetas de las cajas, una decía de Nick para Judy y la otra decía de Judy para Nick. – Hey, esta caja dice de Nick para Judy. –

-Solo dámela. – Dijo Judy tomando la caja diminuta y le quitó el papel de regalo dejando ver que era la caja del collar que Nick le dio.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?, ya sabes lo que hay adentro. - Dijo Nick.

-No cuenta como regalo de navidad si no me lo das en navidad. – Respondió Judy sonriendo.

Nick abrió su regaló, era una bufanda, se la colocó en el cuello y abrazó a Judy. – Gracias por todo, zanahorias. –

-Feliz navidad Nick. – Dijo Judy devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Feliz navidad Judy. –

-Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a pasar año nuevo con mis padres? – Preguntó Judy burlonamente.

-Lo pensaré. – Dijo Nick soltando una leve risa.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste este Fic, no duden en comentar lo que opinan y lo que piensan y por último les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo._


End file.
